Hodgins' Mother's Day Blues
by gawilliams
Summary: Hodgins tries to get Angela an appropriate Mother's Day gift.  Companion piece to Mother's Day.


_I am overwhelmed at the response to Mother's Day. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts for that story. This is the companion piece dealing with Hodgins. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Hodgins wanted to kill Booth. Not just kill, but slowly and painfully torture and then snuff out the G-Man's existence. But then Angie would be pissed at him, he'd have to face Dr. B's wrath, and then deal with the Feds for offing their best agent. That meant also dealing with Caroline and frankly she scared the crap out of him almost as much as his nutbar father-in-law Billy. So no killing Booth, but the thoughts were still there. The man had single-handedly blown apart Mother's Day for him.

Last year he had screwed up big time. He knew that now, and had to make up for it. Not only that, but if he didn't then he'd have to suffer three whole weeks with that whack job Billy during the Summer. Then Booth had to show up and give Dr. B a puppy which had Angie all swooning and saying that _**that**_ was a_** real**_ Mother's Day gift. The bar had been raised by a quantum leap and now he was scrambling.

He looked down at the conference tickets for the conference on Fractal Art in Tahiti that he had and sighed. No conference, despite the fact that it's a subject that Angie loves. Conference equaled romance killer in her mind, and after the puppy stuff that Booth did there was no way a conference on fractal art on a romantic island would cut the mustard. Alright what was next on the list? Jewelry? Nope. He was loaded and Angie would tell him that he was just waving his money around to buy off her anger and get laid. Cars? Nope. Same as jewelry. Clothes? Nope. Angie told him once he had the fashion sense of a retarded snail. He thought of what happened just a few minutes before.

_Hodgins was in his office putting the tickets into a brightly colored envelope. Okay. Last year the fruit fly conference hadn't gone over too well. He shook his head. How could anyone not be stoked about a bug conference? It had to be the fact that she was a woman. You know that whole _Men Are From Mars, Women are From Venus_ stuff he'd always laughed off? Well he found out the truth in _**that**_ hooey big time. He only hoped that a conference on a romantic island would do the trick. How could she be pissed over Tahiti?_

"_Hodgie!" came the shrill voice of his beloved._

"_Hey, Ange," he said with a smile. He would never know how he got so lucky. Granted he could do without the psychotic father-in-law, but beggars couldn't be choosers, after all._

"_Oh, man is that Special Agent Stud Muffin the ultimate romantic," Angela sighed as she took a seat on one of the few normal chairs in Hodgins' office._

"_Huh?" Hodgins asked, not really wanting to hear how incredible some other guy was._

"_That man just showed up with a beautiful golden lab puppy for Bren as a Mother's Day present," Angela said, a definite swoon in her voice. "I almost melted and it wasn't even my present."_

_Hodgins groaned. Well that blows apart the fractal art conference idea. He wanted to cry. Weeks coming up with something and it gets blown away in one shot by that gun toting Fed! Damn it! He shuddered at the thought of Billy showing up for three nightmare filled weeks._

"_Melted?" he questioned, a slight squeak in his voice._

"_As if I was in the afterglow of the most amazing orgasm imaginable," she sighed, a dazed look on her eyes. Then her eyes cleared and she gave him a serious look. "_**That's**_ a _**real**_ Mother's Day gift, Hodgie. Just so you know what's expected."_

_Hodgins watched as she left his office. Looking down at the card and tickets he felt like crying. The day of, no less, and now he had no gift to speak of. Damn!_

That had been ten minutes ago and he was nowhere near ready to start afresh. He was almost ready to throw in the towel, beg for mercy, and prepare for some more body mutilation at the hands of that freak Billy. He got out his cell phone and punched in a memorized number.

"_Booth_," came the familiar voice.

"How could you do this to me?" he demanded. "I am in some serious trouble because of you!"

"_What are you talking about?_" Booth asked.

"That Mother's Day gift of yours for Brennan shot me out of the water and now I'm going to be running for my life for three weeks this summer!" Hodgins practically shouted. "I thought we were pals!"

"_Look, Hodgins_," Booth told him. "_How hard can it be to romance your woman? ...Oh, sorry, Bones. I wasn't talking about possession, here, just a figure of speech...no, I don't own you and Hodgins doesn't own Angela... Great, Hodgins. Now _**I'm**_ in the dog house!_"

"Misery loves company, G-Man," Hodgins told him. "I'm in some **_serious_** trouble, Dude. Angela told me your gift was like the afterglow of the most amazing orgasm imaginable! How the Hell do I compete with that? You ruined me!"

"_What did you get her?_" Booth sighed.

"Tickets to a fractal art conference," Hodgins told him.

"_Oh, God! Didn't last year teach you anything?_" Booth groaned.

"In Tahiti!" Hodgins defended himself. "And she loves fractal art!"

"_Are you that romantically retarded?_" Booth demanded. "_She wants something that shows her how much she means to you, and how much of a great mother she is in your eyes. Think Valentine's Day and what you did for her last year. Get the picture?_"

At the word picture a light bulb went off in his head. "Yeah," he told Booth. "I'll let you do some damage control with Brennan."

"_I should shoot you, you know_," Booth said darkly as he hung up.

Two hours later, and managing to sneak some time in on the impressive computer system in Angela's office, he had his gift ready. Leaving the office he found Angela going over some paperwork with Cam.

"Can I borrow my lovely wife for a few moments?" Hodgins asked, a smile on his face.

Cam looked at him a bit warily. "I better not find you two on the security camera's trying out positions from the _Kama Sutra_," she warned them.

"I just want to give her her Mother's Day present," Hodgins assured her. "Ready to feel the afterglow, Baby?" he asked Angela, a knowing grin on his face.

Angela raised a brow. "That good, huh?" she questioned. "This I gotta see."

Hodgins was practically bouncing as he brought her to her office and stood her in front of the awesome screen she had set up. He took the control tablet and began to input some commands.

"You messed around with my baby?" Angela demanded. **_No one_ **messed around with her technological pride and joy, the Angelatron 3. It was the third generation of the original Angelatron and she wanted no one messing with it. Wendell last year had almost crashed the system when she was giving birth to Michael.

"Relax, Baby, I only set up an album," he assured her, hoping he did it right, or he could kiss sex goodbye for the rest of eternity. He tapped the last button on the touch pad and the screen exploded in a myriad of color and a label appeared in 3D.

_**The Best Mother In The World**_

Then for ten seconds each, forty pictures of Angela with their son doing various activities came and went. All showing a loving smile on her face, almost angelic in its softness. Each picture also had Michael grinning up at her no matter what was being done. Feeding, changing, rocking, sleeping. They were all of Hodgins favorite images of her and their son. When it was done he looked over at Angela who he saw was softly crying.

"That's how I see you, Baby," he told her. "The perfect Mother for our son. No matter what's going on, you're perfect. Those pictures just show me how lucky me and our son are to have you."

Angela was practically swooning. Hodgie had done it. It was blissful orgasmic afterglow time. She felt bad for ever doubting him, and now she had more proof of his love for her. She grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I want you now!" she told him, a lusty glint in her eyes. She dragged him to the nearest couch and pulled him down. Oh, yeah. He deserved a treat.

A hour later, and thoroughly sated, the two of them were on the couch, a blanket covering them. Angela was smiling, but she had something to admit to Hodgie.

"Hodgie?" she said.

"Yeah, Baby?" he said, a smile on his face. She had totally ravaged him, rocking his world like never before. He was damn glad he'd closed and locked the door to the office and drawn the curtains.

"I have something to tell you that you might not like," she said, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yeah?" he asked, now very worried.

"I didn't think you'd produce the goods and I called dad this afternoon and invited him for the three weeks this summer," she admitted. "He said he's looking forward to spending time with you."

Outside of the office a loud, shrill shout of fear could be heard.

"_**NNNNOOOOOOOOO!**_"

_A/N: There it is. Hodgins scores big time with a definite win on the gift front, but loses on the father-in-Law front. He's so unlucky at times, isn't he? Thanks go out to _**Nyre The Black Rose**_ for the idea of having him do good on the present, but still wind up with Billy coming to visit. It worked out well, I think. I hope you enjoyed this short fun one. Gregg._


End file.
